I'd Lie
by applelover45
Summary: Max and Fang are writing songs, about each other. It's a songfic.


Once upon a time, a girl was stuck writing a song for her stupid music technology class...

That girl was me, and all the songs I wrote were terrible. This used to be my best class, I used write the best songs in class some are released on itunes. I go by a fake name, Taylor Swift. I know a lot of you Tswizzle (**OMG I HAD TO ADD THAT IN FOR MY FRIENDS, I'LL TALK ABOUT IT IN THE a/n**) fans are like you can't be, It's impossible. Everything about me is impossible, DEAL!

But, back then, I don't know I just had inspiration from all my breakups. Yes, I know you guys are thinking , "MAx! How could you desert your Tomboyness?" well let's just say it's hard to say no over and over again when so many boys ask you out. But, I had been declining dates a lot lately.

_Max, write something about Fang, maybe it will be a big hit, he'll never know, Nudges words not mine. _Angel said in a snarky voice in my head. _You know you love him! _

_ I freaking don't, now go to bed, before I kill you, _ Me and Fang was a sticky subject between me and Angel, but I decided to take her advice.

I don't think that passenger seat

Has ever looked this good to me

He tells me about his night

And I count the colors in his eyes

You know every time he drives me in the car I swear I can see excitement in his beautiful onyx eyes. I don't love him or anything, but I mean he is my best friend and his eye is beautiful I mean it has like 10 shades, I'm just saying.

He'll never fall in love he swears

As he runs his fingers through his hair

I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong

I remember once when we were little, we made a vow NEVER to fall in love, but now it all seems silly. I mean is there anyway he could love me?

I don't think it ever crossed his mind

He tells a joke I fake a smile

That I know all his favorite songs

He probably doesn't realize it, but remember everything about it, like for example his favorite song was made by me. "Mary's Song(Oh my my my)" The day I wrote it, I remembered asking him what he thought. He just smiled, and walked off singing it.

And..

I could tell you his favorite color's green

He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth

His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I love him,

I'd lie

Ok well, I must say his non-biological sisters are beautiful. Nudge and Angel could be models. I would lie if you asked me if I loved him.

He looks around the room

Innocently overlooks the truth

Shouldn't a light go on?

Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?

Shouldn't something click, I mean shouldn't he know, how well I know him, and how much I love him for that matter.

He sees everything black and white

Never let nobody see him cry

I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

No body(excluding me) has ever seen Fang cry. The one time I saw him crying was when he was holding a book in his hands, crying. And maybe I imagined it but he seemed to mouthing my name.

I could tell you his favorite color's green

He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth

His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I love him,

I'd lie

He stands there then walks away

My god if I could only say

I'm holding every breath for you...

I really wish I could just say, I love you, but I can't. I just can't I've never not been able to talk before.

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar

I think he can see through everything

But my heart

He plays an awesome guitar, I know you fans out there thinking MAx you play like all the instruments out there, but he is pretty talented.

First thought when I wake up is

My god he's beautiful

So I put on my make up

And pray for a miracle

Well, I don't wear makeup, but I do pray for miracles.

Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green

He loves to argue oh and it kills me

His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I love him

If you asked me if I love him

I'd lie

FANG'S POV

I'm not as good a song writer as Max, but I can write, usually. Today was not my day, no inspiration.

_ Write about Max, _Angel barked in my head.

I remember what you wore on the first day

You came into my life and I thought hey

You know, this could be something

When I first met Max when we were little I thought, wow this girl was, well everything.

'Cause everything you do and words you say

You know that it all takes my breath away

And now I'm left with nothing

I find it amazing that Max can find the power to look after kids who aren't that much younger than her. That she just seems to always know exactly what to do, in the face of danger I meen.

So maybe it's true that I can't live without you

And maybe two is better than one

I know that two is better than one, as a team me and max are undefeatable. I would be dead without her.

But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two is better than one

I need time to plan out the rest of my life, but Max is making me go insane. I love her so much, but she doesn't seem to notice.

I remember every look upon your face

The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste

You make it hard for breathing

I remember everything about Max, from her beautiful light brown eyes, to her old jeans.

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away

I think of you and everything's okay

I'm finally now believing

I'm finally believing in our love, maybe if it happened it could last.

Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you

And maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember what you wore on the first day

You came into my life and I thought, hey (hey, hey)

Maybe it's true that I can't live without you

Maybe two is better than one

There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you

'Cause, baby, two is better than one

There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life

But I figured out with all that's said and done

Two is better than one, two is better than one

I finished the song and decided to practice with the guitar, when I heard a beautiful clear bell like voice with a guitar in the background. It was coming from the small little tunnel that connected Max's and My rooms. I decided to listen in. It sounded like...

No Max would never sing about me in love format.

MAX'S POV

I was practicing when I heard Fang's voice in the other room singing. Was it about me? Could it be?

When he finished, I crept toward the door that connected our rooms. "Fang?" I whispered.

"Max?" He said.

"What were you singing about?"

"What were YOU singing about?"

"On three?"

"One."

"Two."

"Three"

We both said, "you" at the same time. And I looked into his eyes, and he looked down into mine. And we kissed.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Angel and Nudge squealed. I rolled my eyes.

**Ok, so my friend Jonathon, we were talking about random stuff such as the friendzone, getting wet, science, when suddenly he asked me what music I liked. I said Taylor Swift. He said T swizzle and it makes me laugh everytime!**


End file.
